Blind wish
by Ravendarus
Summary: Kera hayashi is a young shapeshifter who's life sucks, when she finally crosses the line the stars dance for her, so she makes a wish, that she wouldn't see anymore,sadly the wish works and when she wakes up she's blind. full summary inside.
1. intro to clan

Kera- I've seen so many things, I really wish I hadn't, My life sucks and you'll know why soon, My name is kera hayashi, and I pretty much wish I was dead, but let's let our author tell you about that.

the most awesometastical Kera ever- thank you I will oh but call kera-chan, anyways my story is about a little girl, a young, who as she said has had a rough life, but is always smiling through, well almost, but today I think she's crossed the line, but that will come later, much later, right now I want to introduce the hayashi clan, which as you don't know, is a shapeshifter clan, they can shapeshift into many things, but never all things, some can shapeshift into animals like kera, others can transform into objects, and some can even transform into humans, it is a rare bloodline limit, many have tried to steal the ability for themselves, that's why hayashi went into hiding, they hid in a magical forest, not really magical, it is filled with a genjutsu, so that if your not hayashi you would instantly get lost, until the day you die. Of course only the kages know of hayashi's hiding spot for they helped find it, unfortually that's not where hayashi's troubles end, no a ambitious hayashi named hougen betrayed the leader, he's own brother, Genshin was the current leader of hayashi, he was in love with a female hayashi, who hougen happen to love as well, this females name is Chibaru, she had long raven black hair with beautiful, warm ocean blue eyes, anyways hougen betrayed the village, and took half of the ninja with him, he cursed Genshin, and then left without a trace for a year. When he finally returned he brought with him an army of over 5000, and a demon, the demons name was nibi no nekomata (aka the two-tail cat) anyways, Genshin's eldest son named Kyo, had really wanted to see his new sister, but he knew he had a job to do, he ran into the hospital and grabbed the closet baby, little did he know it was his little sister kera. Kyo ran outside with the baby close in he's arms, the demon had turned on hougen and was fighting for neither sides, just killing everything that dared to move. Kyo had learned a forbidden sealing jutsu and instantly used it to seal the beast within kera. Kyo died that night, so had many other brave soldiers. Hougens army or I should say what was left of it ran away to who knows where. Genshin was sad for the loss of his son, but he also mourned for the other warriors they lost. Kenkai grieved for his brother the most, and kera, well she didn't know yet, but that was only the start of her troubles.

Kera- your saying that like I'm not here  
Kera-chan- well you know the story, they don't know the story, so be quiet, anyways that starts the introduction of Kera's clan and that also starts our story, this is chapter one! I'll post more later, but not in this format  
Kera- but before we stop, I'll explain what I look like, I look like my mom, an exact copy, personally and all, only one difference my eyes are forest green.  
Kera-chan- awhh yes, kera like her mother is kind hearted, clumsy, and a bit clueless, but every one loves kera, well almost everyone, but that will be explained later, much later  
Kera-…always with the laters  
kera-chan- quiet!  
Kera- I thought this story was supposed to be..uh…romantic, and uh… dramatic  
Kera-chan- kera you doorknob I told you it will have that stuff, but it will also have a twist of comity anyway's we got to go now so postie later  
Kera- byesss everyone! Who truly I don't know  
Kera-chan- anways what she said byesss


	2. banishment and a fateful wish

Kera-chan- I'm back!  
Kera- yay! Waffles!  
Kera-chan- waffles will come later, anyways on with the story, finally.

Kera P.O.V  
I groaned, my stomach lurched, when I tried to stand up, so I sat down instead, I looked around the whole little clearing was covered with blood. I looked at myself, I was pale, like a ghost, I had a large bruise above my left eye, it was bleeding still and the blood made my eye sting as it dripped in. But that pain was nothing to pain reradiating from my back, I reached my hand back a felt a large scar going over I removed my hand for the pain only increased when I touched it, I turned my head to look at the ground behind me, it was stained already from the blood coming outta my back, i had other wounds to, some were fetal, I sighed, by now I was used to getting beaten to death. Around a year ago after my brother betrayed me and left the village to die, a new leader took over, dark was his name, and he absolutely hated me. I was beaten to near death everyday since, but this time was different. I was lost in my own thoughts, I remember the day when I was 4, my mother was murdered by a demon, torn, ripped, and devoured before my eyes, I remembered the day when I was 6, my father was killed by hougen in one of the many wars we had to go to. I remember the day my brother took over for the clan, I remember the day my team abandoned me, and I remember the day my brother betrayed me. Now I'm alone, lost, and hurt. I thought about what had happened to me today.  
_Flashback!  
I was called to the rock for some reason, as I walked to the rock I looked at my clanmates, as I looked at them they turned away not daring to look at me, I could tell from the bottom of my heart that this was not a regular beating. "kera!" a voice boomed at me, and scared me a bit, "y-yes" I answered a little bit shocked, " silence, I can not longer have you in my clan, your going to end up either like your parents or like your brothers" Darks voice was firm and emotionless, but my head hung as I listened to what he said, not replying. " I can't stand it either way, your going to leave, you are banished from hayashi forever!" he shouted, and the clan cheered all but me, tears crusaded down my face, I looked up at him in shock, unable to reply. "You will leave now you have one hour to get off of hayashi grounds, or you will be killed" he he's voice echoed through my mind i turned and ran. As I ran outta of the forest I had run into a Kasai protorl. "well well well a hayashi, outside for a run, well so are we my pretty, for you see your on our territory now, and we don't like tress passers, let's kill her boys" I heard the biggest one snicker as he said that, I was now surrounded but 7 men, all bigger and stronger then me. In the end I blacked out.  
End flashback._  
Tears crusaded down my blood covered face, as I remembered everything that ever happened, I had lost my family, been betrayed by my brother, abandoned by my friends, banished from my clan and my home, I've now been hurt, I'm alone, and I'm lost! Ohh I just want to scream! but i didn't. "sigh" I whispered then I looked up at the sky, the stars were starting to dance, 'reminds me of the story my dad used to tell me, the one about if the stars dance for you, you must make a wish, and no matter how big, it'll be granted' I thought, of course I really didn't believe in that stuff, but I do wish for something. "I wish I couldn't see anymore, I don't want to see anymore bad things that I already have seen" I whispered quietly into the night. Suddenly a bright light came down from the sky and then I blacked out.

kera-chan- well there ya go  
kera- gezz these stories sure our short  
kera-chan- it's late! gezz what do you execpt from me, but don't worry it will get longer later!  
kera- alright alright


	3. new home and a new life

Kera-chan- chapter 3!  
Kera- yea!  
Saikou- WOOT!  
Kera-chan woh! Where'd you come from  
saikou- well I'm gonna be in the story now, so I figured I might as well say hi  
kera- weird  
kera-chan okay you to argue I'm gonna write a story!

kera's P.O.V  
"uhhh" I moaned, the pain in my back was gone, and so were all of my pains, excepted for a killer headache that drifted through my skull, "look dad she's awake" I heard a voice say, I sat up and opened my eyes. But I couldn't see a thing, I started to panic until a firm hand was placed on my shoulder, "please calm down little girl, no one will hurt you here" a kind voice spoke, "who are you, where am I, and why can't I see anything, and who else is here!" I yelled. "Well my name is Naruto uzumaki the 6th hokage, and you're in konoha, the reason you can't see anything is cuz your blind and my son saikou uzumaki is here" the voice told me. My mind was racing I couldn't believe it, I'm blind, "the wish" I whispered silently unaware that saikou heard what I said.

Saikou's P.O.V.  
'this girl is so weird, what on earth is she talking about, a wish? I don't get it hahahaha echo!' I thought to myself. "What wish" I blurted out, "uh..Nothing" she answered, "harem, if I may, little girl who are you" dad asked the girl. "kera hayashi" she said is almost a whisper, I saw my dads eyes widen with both shock and honor, which kinda confused me, " kera hayashi, your father told me all about you, and your mother and brothers, why I haven't seen that old bat in 5 years, where is he, and why are you so far from home" dad blurted out loudly, I looked over at kera and watched as tears formed and slowly crusaded down her face.

Normal P.O.V.  
kera turned her head to what she hoped was Naruto "a l-lot has h-h-happened since five y-y-years ag-ago…I don't w-w-w-want to talk about i-it" kera's voice staggered a bit. Naruto nodded and understood what she wanted to say. Saikou looked a bit confused by it all, but he pretended to know what they were talking about. "Saikou go home, I need to talk to kera about a few things" Naruto obviously didn't give saikou an opinion in that, so saikou went home.

Naruto talked to kera about what happened to her, and why did she become blind, puzzled by all the answers Naruto only had a few things to say. "You're staying, under watch, but were going to need to find some one to watch you during the day while I'm busy, oh I know why don't you join the academy" Naruto asked. Kera thought about it and then nodded, tomorrow she would go to the academy to learn to be a ninja, and make new friends.

Kera-chan- short because once again late at night!  
Kera- byesss!  
Saikou- there'll be more of the future hokage in the next chapter!  
Kera-chan- oh boy…


	4. New meetings

Deceit and dececption

Kera-chan- chapter four yey…I don't think I've written anything for a while….oh well.  
Kera- HEY what about us we do all the work!  
Saikou- yea!!  
Kera-chan- Quiet! Now on to the story.

Chapter 4: New meetings  
It has been 3 days since kera left the hospital, she now has a seeing eye dog name hakumei (just to help her get around, but he usually just lays on her head telling her where to go), and a guide named Daichi, she also lives at his house, with his sister Sei, and brother mouchi. Kera has been around konoha for only three days and she already knows how to get around, well with the help of hakumei of course, and now she was ready to go to the academy.

Kera was wearing a normal forest green t-shirt, she also choose to wear black shorts, and she wore her kunai and shuriken holder on her left leg, tied with bandages, like other shinobi of konoha, or so Daichi told her anyways, her long black hair was hanging down with her bangs covering her eyes. "I have to earn my headband like all the others" kera told herself, as she put her mothers old headband on her ramen smelling dresser, she smiled and put on her cookie scented blue ninja shoes. (Daichi put different scents on all her things so she'd be able to find them with her incredible smelling sense). "Arrr" hakumei grumbled from his orange scented doggie bed.

"No you cannot sleep in, get up hakumei!" kera laughed as she yelled this. "Arf!" hakumei groaned again before running up to her and taking his usual spot on her head. Kera laughed once more "alright so how do I look" kera asked, even though she really didn't care, she just wanted to fit in a bit "bark! Woof arrff!" (Translation- you look fine!) Hakumei told her. Kera smiled again before walking downstairs to her "family", well that's what she calls them anyway, there the only ones besides Naruto that know a bit of her past, she hadn't told them the whole thing yet but she planed to tell them…. eventually.

"I see you didn't walk into the door this time" mouchi joked about the first time she was here, when she totally rammed into the poor wall beside the door, then the second time she forgot to open it and rammed into the door, "hey I've learned my lesson!" kera yelled back. "Kera calm down I know you're nervous about the academy but you'll do fine and you look great I'm so proud" Sei motherly said and she gave kera a motherly hug. "thanks Sei, I am pretty nervous" kera exclaimed, Sei let go of her and looked at her proudly, "hey I'm just doing my job, and I can tell these kind of things, oh and just to let you know I'm very proud of you" Sei smiled.

"I know you are Sei and I appreciate it a lot" kera answered, "THANK YOU! Finally someone appreciates me!" Sei screamed with joy. Both mouchi and kera laughed at Sei. "Oh come on Sei you know we appreciate you" Daichi said as he walked into the house, Daichi looks over at kera "ready to go kiddo". "Y-yes I'm ready" kera stuttered, "you'll do fine squirt" mouchi said as he patted kera on the head. Sei smiles "he's right you'll be fine, heck your outfit will knock them dead (not really)". Kera smiled at the comments "okay Daichi let's go!" kera yelled excitedly and she ran out the door with hakumei lazily laying on her head. Daichi laughed as he ran to keep up with her.

At the academy.  
Iruka turned to his annoying class, "alright people today we have a new student, but she's not exactly here yet." He exclaimed. Saikou jumped up from his seat "what she's not here yet!" he yelled. Iruka sweat drops, "yes now take your seat I'll be back soon" he said as he walked out the door.

Saikou uzumaki-  
Gender- male  
Age- 13  
Appearance- red hair, blue eyes, has whiskers on his face, usually wears a red t-shirt and blue shorts

Personality- pretty much the same as his fathers.  
Family- Naruto uzumaki (father, duh!), Hinata hyuuga (mother, another duh!) Sigurne uzumaki (sister 1), Shikura hyuuga (sister 2).  
Fave saying- believe it!

Saikou moaned, Sigurne laughed at this, while Shikura just rolled her eyes.

Sigurne Uzumaki- (shikura's twin)  
Gender- female  
Age- 11  
App. - long blond/lavender hair, blue eyes and also has whiskers usually wears purple t-shirt and blue shorts.  
Personality- funny, is incredibly smart but pretends to be dump for the fun of it, nothing like her parents except for looks.  
Family- same as Saikou's  
Fave saying(s) - Touché, well that's coveinent, geezes that's so ironic. M'okay.

Shikura hyuuga- (sigurne's twin)  
Gender- female  
Age- 11  
App. - long blond hair, white eyes, usually wears blue t-shirt black shorts.  
Personality- more like her mother then anyone, she's a know it all, and total opposite of Sigurne.  
family- same as sigurne's  
Fave sayings- smart, Sigurne you idiot, oh no….  
(nothing bad has happened to the three of them so no history)  
(I'll just continue with the introductions)

Iyou hyuuga-  
Gender- female  
age- 12  
App- long white hair, brown eyes, usually wears all black, black t-shirt, black shorts.  
Personally- arrogant, sarcastic, mean, totally tough, can be very scary at times.  
Family- Neji hyuuga (father), Tenten (mother, although she died already), Beni hyuuga (older brother, already out of the academy), and Zen hyuuga (also older brother, a year older then iyou).  
Fave sayings- idiot.., moron… loser, retard, meathead, you are so dead.  
history/ other info- iyou is know as the odd hyuuga, for her appearance and all around personality, iyou killed her mother at birth because of 2 demons that currently live in her, has a host she tries to not let the demons loose. She keeps very good control of them but because they give her nightmares literally, she never sleeps. Also she has to take pills to keep them calm otherwise they might take over when she gets mad. Also her brothers are in the cadet branch, while iyou is in the main branch, reason unknown. Neji hates iyou for killing Tenten, and being in the main branch and beats her daily for it, but she never says a word about it. Also she's the strongest hyuuga in history, and is able to use techniques others can't. She would not hesitate to kill you if you annoy her. Most people in class and all of konoha thinks she's a mute.

Zen hyuuga-  
Gender- male  
age- 13  
App- short black hair, white eyes, wears a white t-shirt and black shorts, and a headband over his forehead.  
Personality- is emotionless to everyone but iyou and Beni.  
family- same as iyou's  
Fave sayings- …., idiot  
history/other info- Zen cares about his sister more then even Beni, he's afraid that she'll end up dead for not telling the hokage about her beatings, also he is always reminding her to take her pills, and is currently plotting the destruction of the we love Zen fan club.

Keoji Uchiha-  
Gender- male  
Age- 13  
app- short spiky black hair, onyx eyes, wears sasuke's old t-shirt and black shorts.  
Personality- a mix of itachi and sasuke.  
Fave sayings- hn.., …  
family- sasuke uchiha, Sakura haruno-uchiha, keoji uchiha  
history/other info- Hates mainly everyone except his parents, a chip of the old sasuke (literally), don't know the meaning of the word pain (he does, he's just never suffered before).

Soyakage uchiha- (Soya for short)  
Gender- male  
Age- 13  
App- Looks like shikamaru with black hair and black eyes. personality- a lazy genius  
Fave sayings- troublesome, idiot  
Family- Sasuke uchiha, sakura Haruno-uchiha and keoji uchia history/ other info- likes iyou, is totally lazy…um…I really can't think of anything else.

Rosuto Nara-  
Gender- female  
Age- 11  
App- longish blue hair, light blue eyes, blue shirt, black shorts (okay by now I'm getting lazy on the cloths)  
personality- magerly shy, nothing at all like her parents  
Fave sayings- o-okay  
Family- Shikamaru nara, Temari (she's back at suna)  
History/other info- has a large fan made of shadows.

Daisuke-  
Gender- male  
Age- 13  
App- black hair, teal eyes, usually wears dark cloths and a cloak  
Fave sayings-hm…, hahaha, smart, duh, okay there...  
history/other info- not much is known about him

back to story!

Saikou groaned 'I wonder if the new kid is that blind girl... what's her name, oh yea kera' he thought to himself, the door opened and saikou looked towards the door, but was disappointed to see it was Keoji. "KEOJI!!" most of the other non important girls squealed "hn" Keoji grunted as he walked pasted them and to his seat. Saikou glared at him 'he thinks he's so great, one day I'll show him and his smug attitude' he thought to himself.

Meanwhile back outside.  
Iruka was waiting outside for kera when the hokage walked up to him, "I suppose by you standing here, she isn't here yet" Naruto asked, Iruka nodded. Suddenly they saw daichi chasing after kera who was quite fast "KERA WAIT" daichi screamed. Kera stopped infront of the hokage and Iruka, "hello hokage, um is this my new teacher" kera asked politely, "that's amazing, she can tell we're here and who was are" Iruka praised, kera smiled a bit "I can smell you're there sir" kera answered as daichi finally caught up, "kera this is Iruka, he's your new sensei" daichi told her, "oh I'm sorry, hello Iruka-sensei" kera said. "Well aren't you polite, you must be kera hayashi" Iruka smiled.

"Yes I am kera, can we go inside now" she asked. "I'll see you later kera I have to go on a mission" daichi said as he walks off, kera just nods. "alright let's go inside now" Naruto said as he walks inside, Iruka follows and so does kera, but she misses the door and blindly rams into the wall "ow.." she mumbles as she falls to the ground, Naruto heard this and walks back to her "would you like to hold onto my arm till your used to the school" he asked, "yes please" she mumbled as she got up from the ground and wraps her arm around his, "I feel so useless being blind" kera quietly whispered to herself, "everything will be okay, today I'll have one of the students guide you through the school till your used to it, and I think hakumei fell asleep on the job again" Naruto laughed, kera joined him "it's true he's such a lazy little dog" she said. They walked till they stopped at a door, "alright are you ready kera?" Naruto asked kera, she just nods in reply "alright" he said as he lets go of her arm and leads her in by her shoulders.

This got the classes attention mainly Saikou's, "students please give your attention to our new student" Iruka said. "what am I supposed to say" kera nervously asked Naruto, the hokage smiled "introduce yourself, your name for starters" he answered, "u-uh okay" kera turned to face the class where she heard the voices before she entered the room, "my name is kera" kera paused for a few seconds before continuing "hayashi" she said. Sigurne was now wide awake "a hayashi, we haven't had contact with your village in a while" Sigurne told kera; "I know" she answered.

"Why is that" Daisuke asked, "well it's...just…." kera's voice trailed off. Iruka interrupted "anyways I hope you students will be nice to kera and the hokage as asked me to choose someone to guide her around, I know Keoji" he said, "why can't she get around herself" Keoji murmured "well actually" Naruto said as he waved his hand infront of kera's face, kera didn't respond in anyway. "She's blind!" a girl named yomi yelled. Kera frowned "so your point is" kera tried to make herself sound at least a little confident after all her father once told her that sight is just a gift, even people without sight fight just as good as we do, it's all a matter of the timing, 'timing right, I can do this I can fight just as good as anyone' she told herself.

"Well you won't be able to read, and learning jutsu's will be so hard for you, how will you know if you're even doing the hand signs?" yomi asked. "Well…i…um…" kera's voice trailed off again in thought. "You won't make a very good ninja, you might as well go home, or where ever you come from" yomi smugly said.

Naruto looked a bit worried as she said this, he quickly turned his head and looks at kera, which got everyone else confused, but that was enough, kera snapped like a twig, all these years off managing to keep her anger bottled up only to have it popped by a smug brat, she quickly locked on to yomi's voice, and lunged forward grabbing her by the neck and smashing her against the wall at the other end of the classroom and quickly whispers to her in a threatening voice "you have no idea what your saying you smug ass little Bitch! And if you don't want to die early I suggest you shut up! For I will kill you" kera released yomi's neck and jumped back to the other end of the class room where Naruto was standing speechless.

Kera didn't bother to ask hakumei if she hit yomi, she already knew she did, she just stood there with a dark aura illuminating from her, but it quickly faded with her anger, then she did what every least excepted, she smiled.

Naruto nodded before saying "alright, then kera remember to use the scroll to contact me or the others okay?", kera only nodded in return, with that being said Naruto nodded before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Iyou looked at kera 'I like this girl, she's like me, I think we could be good friends'.

Cloudenvy- I end the chapter here that's all folks


End file.
